


Clark, It's Cold

by Sonzaishinai



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Dark, Denial, God I hate and love injustice, Heavy Angst, I cried while writing this, Injustice, M/M, Now Im crying even more, Oh shit I think I wrote him as going thru the five stages of grief holy shit, Short but heavy angst, its such a goldmine for angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonzaishinai/pseuds/Sonzaishinai
Summary: “Clark?”Kal refused to respond to the name.“...Clark…?” The usually stoic voice broke at the end, but Kal knew Bruce well.He didn’t respond. And yet…“...Clark…it’s cold…”Kal let out a laugh, resting his head against the edge of his bed. “Very funny, Bruce.”“...I… I think I’m gonna take a nap, Clark…”





	Clark, It's Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255813) by [Emanium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanium/pseuds/Emanium). 



> Idk I just felt like writing this  
> enjoy  
> I cried

“When are you going to leave me alone, Bruce?” Kal El scowled from behind the red tinted glass. On the other side, Bruce stood in his Batman suit sans cowl, staring at Kal with an unreadable look.

 

“Soon. I’ll stop soon. I promise.”

 

Kal scoffed humorlessly. “Right, right.”

 

The two men stood still under the heated red sun radiation generating lamps, neither making a sound even when Kal walked off to the end of the bed to hide from Bruce’s gaze.

 

It must have been only minutes that passed, but to Kal, it felt like hours, just trapped here for god knows how fucking long that the government decided he should stay locked up. In his sulking, he didn’t hear Bruce leave, either, so he stayed there.

 

Tick.

  
Tok.

 

Tick.

 

Tok.

 

“Clark?”   
  


Kal refused to respond to the name.

 

“...Clark…?” The usually stoic voice broke at the end, but Kal knew Bruce well.

 

He didn’t respond. And yet…

 

“...Clark…it’s cold…”

 

Kal let out a laugh, resting his head against the edge of his bed. “Very funny, Bruce.”

 

“...I… I think I’m gonna take a nap, Clark…”

“Tch.” Kal rolled his eyes, still hidden from Bruce. “Do whatever you please. I’m not coming out for you to dissect with your eyes.”

 

In the ensuing silence, Kal heard the telltale shuffling of Bruce’s cape dragging against the floor and his kevlar suit. After that, he heard nothing from the caped crusader.

 

Nothing. Not for the next twenty minutes.

 

Not for the next hour.

 

Not for the next three.

 

Kal peered out from behind the end of the bed frame, down towards the cloaked figure that was covered in the black cape on the extended platform. Unmoving.

 

Kal looked a little closer, down to the folds from which Bruce’s hand rested, the material in hand.

 

The material in hand held loosely.

 

Very loosely. Very unlike Bruce.

 

From the center of the cell, Kal stood, making his way towards the thick glass, careful to hide any worry from his features. Bruce was patient. If he could, he’d wait three days just to stake out for one specific person. He didn’t know if the man was just playing games with him. He didn’t know what the man would gain from this…

 

Hand against the glass, peering down at the man huddled like a greedy child hogging the blankets, Kal called out.

 

“Bruce?”

 

No response.

 

“...Bruce…?” It was Kal’s turn, now, to sound concerned. To be worried.

 

“Bruce, come on, don’t play games with me.” Kal frowned. What was the man up to?   
  


Ten minutes go by. Twenty. Still, nothing and the man was a very light sleeper who’d wake from his set schedule if nightmares didn’t wake him up first.

 

And yet, he seemed to slumber peacefully on the platform, as if he couldn’t be bothered to return to the waking realm.

 

Something was wrong.

 

Kal focused more. Something was wrong. Something was wrong- even with the red hue that the generators emitted, the skin that wasn’t hidden by the cowl was clearly pale. Paler than he’d ever seen Bruce be, and his lips were slack. Parted-

 

Bruce wasn’t breathing.

 

Panicked, Kal banged against the glass. No! This was just another one of the man’s sick games! But no matter how hard he hit the glass, no matter how loud he yelled out his former best friend’s name, the body didn’t stir, and the chest certainly didn’t rise or fall even once.

 

“BRUCE!! BRUCE!!!”

 

This wasn’t how things were supposed to go- fuck-

 

“BRUCE!! WAKE UP!! STOP FUCKING PLAYING!!”

  
Kal knew he was growing desperate, but he refused to believe this!!! What the hell was wrong with Bruce, thinking this was funny?!

 

He’d wake up!! He’d get up and laugh in Kal’s face with that laugh-not-laugh he did using a smirk like before their separation!! He’d wake up and ask with that singsong tone if Kal was worried about him!!   
  
He’d wake up and call for Clark.

 

Except he didn’t.

 

Fifteen minutes. Thirty. Kal’s throat has gone hoarse and his fist has grown sore, palms aching and eyes stinging as he called for his partner again and again and again.

 

But it was no use. Bruce didn’t move- didn’t breathe- didn’t stir- those soft looking pale lips remained slack and those accursed eyelids continued to hide the beautiful blues behind them- those fingers didn’t twitch- didn’t grip his cape like he always did in his rest, unable to attain peace even in sleep-

 

Kal’s knees wobbled, feeling limp as they hit the hard metal beneath him.

 

“...Bruce?”

 

“Bruce, please don’t leave me…”

 

“Bruce… I don’t wanna be alone… please don’t leave me alone…”

 

“BRUCE!! I STILL HAVE HUNDREDS OF YEARS HERE!!”

 

“Bruce, I’m sorry for making you promise me that you’d leave… please come back…”

 

“Please, Bruce… Please come back… I’ll even let you call me Clark again…”

 

“Bruce…?”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I just felt like writing this  
> enjoy  
> I cried


End file.
